It's A Thin Line between Love and Hate
by princessangelita
Summary: The Gas Haven guy has a daughter named Eden who is in trouble with the law. Papa Jupiter lets her hide out in the Test Village, where Lizard becomes the biggest thorn in her side. But do they really hate each other as much as they think?
1. Chapter 1

**A **_**The Hills Have Eyes **_**Fanfiction:**

**Summary: **Fred the Gas Haven guy has a daughter named Eden who is in trouble with the law. As a favor to Fred for sending meals out the mutant's way, Papa Jupiter and Big Mama take Eden to live with them in their house out at the mining town. Eden makes some friends and some enemies, but the biggest thorn in her side is Lizard. They seem to hate each other . . . but do they really? LIZARD/OC

**Rating: **M for violence, language, and sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of The Hills Have Eyes characters. I just own any original characters and the plot of this story. I'm not making money off this story so please don't sue.

**It's A Thin Line between Love and Hate**

**By **

**Princess Angelita**

_**Chapter One: **__Enter Eden_

Eden Angel Leavitt sat on the dirty counter of her father's gas station/convenience store, staring at the two figures walking slowly towards the building from the empty desert beyond.

"You sure I'm staying with Jupiter?" she asked her father.

"Eden, I'm tired of tellin' you that ya are," Fred Leavitt said with a grimace as he glanced out the window to look down the road in front of the _Gas Haven_.

"Why'd this have to be the answer to my problem, Dad?" she asked, kicking her combat boots against the counter.

"You know it's 'cause that's the safest place out here, sugar. It ain't like they're gonna eat _you_. Jupiter won't let 'em."

"I know, but staying with him and Big Mama is _not_ going to be fun."

"Then ya shouldn't 'ave popped off that bitch and her man."

Eden sighed loudly and stretched her lean frame over the counter before jumping down. "Well shit, Dad, it's not like you've never offed someone before!"

"Yeah, but you're my little girl, so tha's different, Eden."

"What am I, a delicate little flower?" she laughed. "You can't think that if you're sending me out there . . ." She flicked her head toward the desert and the approaching figures.

"Fuck that poetry shit, Eden, and get your ass ready. Jupiter's almost here. And . . ." he shielded his eyes and squinted into the sunlight, ". . . fuck, so is Lizard."

"Who's Lizard?" Eden walked over to her father so she could see outside. She had only met Papa Jupiter and Big Mama, for Jupiter often brought Big Mama to the mobile home Eden lived in, so Eden could help his wife mend and wash clothes for all the inhabitants of the Test Village. Jupiter paid Eden in stolen jewelry and appliances, which she sold at a pawn shop in Santa Fe once a month. Eden and the clan leader had long ago struck up an odd friendship based on mutual respect and a love of drunken violence.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the front door of the store burst in and Jupiter strode through the opening.

"Where's th' lil' bitch?" Papa Jupiter roared the moment he saw Fred.

Eden stepped out from behind her father and hung her head, waiting for the onslaught.

"What's this I hear, girl? You've gotta hide from th' authorities? What the hell's th' matter wit' ya? Are y' fuckin' stupid?"

She waited until Jupiter had finished before grinning up at him. He grinned back and slapped her on the buttocks fondly.

"Where's your shit?" Jupiter asked finally.

Fred pointed towards a small duffel bag beside the counter. "It's there, Jupiter. An' I got your licker in the wagon out back."

"I hope so, Fred my boy, 'cause Lizard's out there lookin' for it right this minute."

"Well if ya got _him_ with ya . . ."

"Yep," Papa Jupiter said as he hefted Eden's bag over his shoulder, "we're leavin' before he comes in. Don't yew worry none now, Fred."

"I ain't worryin'," Fred mumbled as his daughter pecked his cheek.

"See ya later, Dad," Eden whispered in his ear. "Love ya."

Fred nodded and watched as his daughter followed Papa Jupiter out the door. Suddenly, a feeling of foreboding washed over him and for a moment, he wanted to call her back. But the door slammed shut, jolting him out of his thoughts and he turned back to the window to watch Eden disappear into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: **__Better Than Yours_

Eden followed Jupiter around the building to the back door, where a man with a severe cleft lip and white-blonde hair stood holding the handle of a large, old wooden wagon. He stared at Eden in shock as she approached, making her realize that Jupiter obviously hadn't told him exactly why they had come to the _Gas Haven_. She followed Jupiter right past the man, who kept staring at her with his mouth open, until he gave way to open leering. Eden stalked off in a huff, trying to keep up with Jupiter, who was walking briskly into the desert. She was quite annoyed when Lizard caught up to her with no problem, even though he was pulling a heavy wagon behind him, and passed her to converse with Papa Jupiter.

The conversation between the two men grew heated, although Eden couldn't understand what was said. Eventually, Lizard fell back from the older mutant and came to walk beside her.

"So?" Lizard asked. "What your name?"

"Eden."

"That right?"

"Yep."

"Strange name. Not like th' others."

She rolled her eyes. "So what? It's better than yours."

"Th' fuck do y' mean?"

"My name. Is better. Than yours." Eden snickered. "I mean come on . . . _Lizard _?"

"Y' act like a bitch."

Eden chuckled at this and shrugged. "If you're tryin' to offend me, it's not working."

Lizard scowled. "Too bad we ain't . . ."

"Eating me? Yeah, I think so too." She grinned at his surprised glare. "What, you didn't think I knew you ate stupid ass tourists? Why the hell should I care what you do?"

"I'll make y' eat some, lil' bitch, won't y' like that?"

She sneered at him. "Only if it's baby meat."

Lizard's eyes narrowed. "I cain't believe Jupiter's lettin' you . . ."

"Will you just shut up? You're givin' me a headache!"

"You're a rude li'l . . ."

"Fuck off."

"I'll fuck _you_, bitch."

"Ooh, I'm lookin' forward to it."

"You tew shut th' fuck up!" Jupiter roared as he glanced back at the two people following him.

Eden tossed her honey-brown hair and sneered at Lizard. "Your friends sure talk a lot of shit, Jupiter."

"I don't want t' hear you, Eden," Jupiter snapped, shoving a finger close to her pretty face. "Yore in 'nough trouble already, ain't ya? What'd you do if I tole Fred y' cain't stay with us?"

Eden sighed. "I'd be arrested."

"That's right, so _shut the fuck up_."

Lizard smirked at the girl and began fingering his spike strip.

"An' you stop baitin' the bitch, Lizard!"

Eden stuck her tongue out at Lizard as he gave her a death glare. He made a motion as if he was going to cut off her tongue and eat it, making loud chomping sounds. She made a face at him and licked the skin on her arm.

"Mmm, so good."

"_I said shut the fuck up!"_

Remembering that Papa Jupiter was doing her father a big favor, Eden managed to restrain from commenting on anything Lizard said until they reached the mining town. However, she did make an ugly face at him before she ran into Jupiter's house.

"I hope you haven't been worrying, Mama," Eden called out after glancing back to smile at Lizard. "We got here just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**__ Chocolate Chip Cookies _

Ruby and Eden sat together on a swing attached to Papa Jupiter's house, a little battery-powered boom box next to them on the derelict wooden porch. They were eating through a package of chocolate chip cookies as they listened to Ludacris and chatted about the going's-on of the mining town.

"And do yo-ou know what he said?" Ruby asked, pronouncing her words carefully.

"No, what?" Eden answered, glancing down at the deformed girl, who sat cuddled up to her.

"He-e said I was pretty."

Eden chuckled. "Then Mars is a smart kid, Rubes."

Ruby smiled at her. "How long you stay?"

"Say: 'How long are you staying?'"

"How long a-are you staying?"

"I'm staying until my dad says it's okay to come home, Ruby."

"I am glad you here." She smiled before correcting herself. "You _are_ here."

"Good job, Ruby," Eden told her little friend, patting her knee. "I like being here with you, too."

"But Lizard? You no . . . do not like him."

Eden shrugged. "Maybe not, but that's okay. I have you and Cyst and Big Mama and Jupiter, don't I?"

Ruby smiled. "And Goggle," she said, reminding Eden of her half-brother.

"And Goggle," Eden repeated, looking down at her hands.

Eden and Goggle were related through their mutual mother. Lucy Trelin Leavitt cheated on Fred with a truck driver when Eden was three years old. In retaliation, Fred tied the woman up and took her out into the desert as a gift to Jupiter. The clan founder gave Lucy to Cyst for a slave and Cyst impregnated her with Goggle. She died after giving birth to the deformed boy, and Big Mama had to nurse him along with Pluto, who was only a few months older. Although Eden knew he was her brother, she had never met him and saw him only once, when she accompanied her father out to the desert on his monthly supply run. She had looked up and seen Goggle, crouched down beside Pluto up on a cliff. The siblings didn't speak, only stared at each other until Fred drove away.

"You ha-ve to give him time," Ruby said quietly.

"I just don't understand why he thinks I'm going to make fun of him."

"Not that. Goggle jealous."

"Of what?" Eden asked, forgetting to correct Ruby's English.

"You not like us."

"Well so what? That doesn't mean we shouldn't talk, does it?"

Ruby shrugged her thin shoulders. "I'm sorry, Eden."

"It's okay Rubes. I'd just like to talk to him."

The two females sighed and snuggled closer together. When the CD switched to the next song, Eden grinned and pushed herself off of the swing.

"Come on, Ruby. I'll teach you how to dance."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she jumped down, copying Eden as the older girl swung her hips and slapped her palms on her thighs, dragging her fingertips up her body until they traced her collarbone.

_I wanna l-l-l-lick you from your head to your toes_

_And I wanna move from the bed down to the, down to the floor and I wanna_

_Ah . . . ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave but I gotta _

_k-k-k-know what's your fantasy?_

Eden led Ruby through a series of very suggestive dance moves, gyrating her hips and touching her breasts as if she were in the throes of ecstasy. When the song ended, the two looked up to see Lizard standing in front of the house, staring at them. Eden smirked and licked her lips as she sauntered down the steps, swaying her hips back and forth. She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it up as she stood in front of Lizard, watching as his fingers ran up and down his rifle uncomfortably.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Eden asked, one brown eyebrow arched gracefully.

"None of yer business, girl," Lizard said with a sneer.

"Such a _tough_ guy you are."

"Fuck you, bitch. Git outta my way."

She stepped back and waved her arm in front of her. "Go ahead. I'm not stoppin' you, am I?"

He mumbled something incoherent as he strode up the steps and into the house. Ruby glanced wide-eyed at Eden, then over at the front door.

"Shouldn't do that," Ruby said quietly.

"Do what?"

"Make Lizard hate you. He not good to make mad."

"It's not good to make him mad."

"It's not good to make Lizard mad."

Eden sighed. "All right, Ruby. Point taken."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: **__Going To Work_

"You gotta work when yer out 'ere, Eden. I'm sendin' y' out wi' Lizard to scout fer coyotes," Jupiter said as he slammed down the hood of a car he was tearing apart.

Eden pushed herself off of the stack of tires she was sitting on and wiped her hands on her long cotton skirt. "Aw, Jupe, why does it have to be with _him_? He hates me and he talks too much shit!"

Jupiter tossed a wrench over to Cyst, who chuckled at Eden's response. "You're goin' 'cause everyone else's already got their job." He exchanged amused glances with Cyst.

The young woman pressed her palms against her hips and glared at both males. "You're doing this 'cause you're mad I won that poker game last week, aren't you?" she asked Jupiter.

He scowled. "I told ya not t' ever bring that up."

"Come _on_, Jupiter, _please_ don't make me go with Lizard!"

"Yer goin' an' that's all there is t' the matter, Eden."

"God damn it!" she cried, kicking the car tire with her combat boot. "I don't wanna!"

"If y' throw a tantrum, Eden Angel, I'm gonna ship yer ass over t' Hades!"

This threat calmed Eden down a little. "Fine," she said sulkily. "I'll go kill some damn coyotes."

"That's my girl," Jupiter chuckled.

Eden kicked at some rocks as she walked up to the house Lizard shared with Pluto. Pluto was sitting on the porch, eating the meat off of what looked disturbingly like a cooked human hand.

"What's up, Plu?" Eden asked, sitting down next to him.

Pluto passed her the hand he was eating, letting out a grunt she knew meant "Do you want some?"

"Not now. I've eaten already. Big Mama fried up some of her sausages this morning."

He grinned back at her, showing deformed teeth, and went back to eating the hand.

"I've gotta go work with Lizard today," Eden told him. "Why do I have to have the worst luck, Pluto? Why me? Can you tell me that?"

He shook his head as she patted his knee. Eden smiled at him, knowing that he enjoyed it when people talked to him as if he were part of the conversation. Pluto finished his meal and threw the bones out into the dirt before he stood up, scratching his bad eye.

"Are you gonna be a sweetheart and go get Lizard for me?" Eden asked.

Pluto's deformed head bobbed up and down and he grinned like an excited two-year-old whose mother just called a big kid. He disappeared into the house while Eden waited on the porch. She heard Lizard's annoyed voice yelling at Pluto somewhere upstairs and crossed her arms, angry that he was being mean to the mentally retarded man. Moments later, Lizard burst through the tattered screen door and stalked down the stairs, heading out to the desert.

"Hey!" Eden called after him, holding up her skirt so she could run. "I'm supposed to go with you!"

"Fuck you!" Lizard yelled over his shoulder. "I don't need 'elp!"

She caught up to him, her honey waves of hair bouncing around her thin face. "Jupiter says I have to go with you. So you'll have to take me. Unless, of course, you want him pissed off."

Lizard mumbled something incoherent and gripped the axe he was carrying more tightly. "Y' ain't even got a weapon, anyway. So git."

Eden rolled her eyes and pulled her bowie knife from the front of her shirt. Lizard couldn't help but watch as she slid her hand down inside the sports bra she wore, exposing the creamy flesh of her breasts as she took the knife out. Her eyebrow rose at his leering but she said nothing. Instead, she shoved the point of the weapon underneath his nose.

"Do you want to look worse than you already do, or what?"

He snorted. "Y' ain't doin' shit with that thing, girl."

"I'll cut you up like fried chicken, and I'll even eat you too."

"Fuck you, bitch."

"I don't think so. You're not my type. I like 'em with bigger packages than yours."

This insult took a while for Lizard to process. When he finally realized what she meant, the urge to kill her was overwhelming. However, the threat of Jupiter's punishment if she was harmed suppressed the urge and Lizard had to content himself with imagining what he would do to her as they walked further out into the desert.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: **__Coyotes_

"How long do we have to be out here?" Eden asked for the fifteenth time as she shifted uncomfortably on the rock she was sitting on.

Lizard rolled his eyes. "Do y' ever shut th' fuck up, or what?"

She grinned and stretched. "If I haven't yet, what makes you think I'm gonna?"

Grumbling underneath his breath, Lizard stalked down the dirt path, heading towards a small hole in the side of a hill.

"What _are_ you doing?"

He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the rocky hillside. "Shut th' fuck up, girl. You'll chase 'em away!" Lizard spat close to her ear.

She shoved him away and delivered a swift kick to his leg. "Leave me alone, asshole."

"If y' don't watch out, _Eden_, y' might have a lil' accident. Fallin' off th' hill, or somethin'."

"Whatever. Try anything and those coyotes will be getting an early dinner."

"Tha's right. They will. You."

Eden rolled her turquoise eyes and started off down the hill towards the coyotes' den.

"I tole you not to scare 'em!" Lizard snapped.

She ignored him and kept going. When she came within twenty yards of the den, Eden stopped and began making little screeching sounds underneath her breath. Lizard watched in fascination as two coyotes came out of the dark hole, looking around with their tongues panting. Eden didn't even blink. She pulled her father's gun out of her waistband and shot both animals in the head.

Lizard couldn't help but be impressed by her marksmanship. The thought of her being better at something than he was soon overrode his awe and he sent a death glare Eden's way.

"Stupid bitch," he said angrily, "now I have t' go in there an' kill th' pups! An' why didn't y' tell me y' had a gun?"

"No you aren't," Eden told him, "because I want one of those puppies for Ruby. And why the hell should I have told you I had a gun? You don't need to know everything, _reptile boy_."

"Fuck you!" Lizard snarled, making as if he were going to come at her.

She laughed and pointed the gun in his direction. "Want a bullet between the eyes, reptile boy?" Her full lips curved into a smirk when he stopped mid-step. "Now, if you don't want to die here and now, I suggest you take your happy reptile ass down in that hole and bring me a damn puppy!"

Lizard considered attacking her, but another glance at the dead coyotes made him change his mind. Cursing loudly, the deformed man marched over to the side of the hill and crawled into the small space. At the back of the little cave were two lone coyote pups curled up together. The bones surrounding them made Lizard realize they had already been weaned. He stared down at the baby animals, wondering which he should pick.

"Will you hurry the fuck up?" he heard Eden say.

Rolling his eyes, Lizard grabbed both puppies and crawled back out of the hole. Eden was staring down at him with a grin.

"Now I know your name really fits you," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You do look at home crawling out of little holes and skitting across rocks like a little lizard. How cute!" Eden surveyed the two little animals he thrust at her before turning her gaze back to him. "I said _one_ puppy."

"Tha's all there is. Them two. Pick th' one y' want and gimme th' other."

"Why? You gonna eat it, or something?"

Lizard snorted. "Of course!"

Eden smiled and cuddled the two puppies to her. One began chewing on her finger, while the other trembled in fear. "You know," she said musingly, "I think I want to keep one for myself."

With that, she blew Lizard a kiss and began the long walk back to the Test Village, laughing as he began to curse the day she was born.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: **__Fifi Trixibelle_

"Her is just the cutest little puppers, she is," Eden cooed to her new puppy that evening, as the little animal licked her fingers. She glanced down at Ruby . . . who was smiling in confusion at the improper English . . . and laughed. "Sorry, Rubes. But Fifi's so damn cute!"

"Thank you for Dog," Ruby enunciated carefully, holding the small animal close.

Eden shook her head. "Dog isn't a name, sweetie."

"Dog is not dog. He is coyote. So Dog can be name."

Laughing at Ruby's logic, Eden reached over to give the girl a hug. "I love you, Rubes."

"I love Eden," Ruby smiled back. "Don't want you to go."

"Well it'll be a while before I do, so don't worry so much, kiddo."

Ruby stroked Dog for several minutes before turning back to Eden. "Goggle come to town to-day. Ask me lots of questions a-bout you."

"Like what?"

"What you do all day, why you go with Lizard, what you eat, what you say."

"Why did he want to know?" Eden sat up straight and ignored Fifi, who was chewing merrily on her finger.

"He not say," Ruby answered, patting Dog's ear. "He just watch you."

"When?"

"All time. Come in house last night, watch you sleep."

Eden gasped. "What?" she asked, staring at Ruby in horror.

Ruby repeated her information while Eden shifted uncomfortably.

"He not hurt you," the younger girl said, "he just watch."

"I'm sorry," Eden whispered, hugging herself with her arms, "but that's just . . . creepy. How did he get in your room? Does Jupiter know he came in?"

"Papa not know. Goggle go anywhere, walk quiet. No one ever hear."

"He doesn't want to eat me, does he?"

Ruby shook her head and Eden petted Fifi absentmindedly, pondering what she had learned. The girls sat quietly on Ruby's bed until Dog leapt down and began sniffing the floor.

"What he doing?" Ruby asked.

"What _is_ he doing?'

"What is he doing?" Ruby repeated.

"I think he has to pee. We should take them outside. Then they'll learn not to go in the house."

Ruby got up obediently and picked up her pet. Eden followed her out into the twilight, around the house to a place the puppies could do their business without any of the mutants seeing.

"We'll need to put a collar on them," Eden said thoughtfully, "or else everyone will think they're food."

They watched the pups tumble about on the dirt for several minutes before the sound of a shotgun rang out from one of the houses. Ruby and Eden turned quickly to see what was going on. Dog ran under Ruby's feet, cowering in fear, but Fifi took off running.

"Oh hell!" Eden exclaimed as she gave chase to the frightened animal. "Fifi Trixibelle, get your furry ass back here!"

The little coyote was too fast for her and had soon disappeared behind some rocks on the hill. Eden followed, panting heavily.

"Fifi!"

She glanced around, wondering where the puppy went, when something moved out from behind a rock. Eden grasped the gun in her waistband, wanting to be ready for anything. She knew that there were other mutants in the hills, ones that wouldn't take too kindly to her presence.

The figure moved again, this time closer to Eden. She swallowed as she saw Fifi in it's arms. Her gaze moved up to the crouching person's face and she gasped.

It was Goggle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: **Not One of Us_

Eden froze as she stared into the deformed, reptile-like face of her brother. She didn't know what to do, or if he intended on eating the baby coyote. Fifi began to whimper in his hands, struggling to get away from the unknown human. It startled both siblings as they scrutinized each other, making each of them jump a little.

Goggle tipped the rim of his bowler hat up so he could look at her better. As the sunlight hit his pale face, Eden saw her brother's countenance for the first time up close. His eyes were dark and tiny, set deep in his face. He had slits for a nose, his face was long and thin, and his lips looked more like a scar than a mouth. His hair was long and white-blonde, and he didn't stand but crouched. For clothes, he was wearing a long, dark coat and a bowler hat, along with black boots. The woman took in every detail, as if she would never see him again.

The puppy's whimpering finally got to Eden and she held out her tanned hand. "Can I have Fifi, please?" she asked quietly, not taking her other hand off her gun.

Goggle blinked once and shuffled over, handing Eden the little coyote. Eden caught her breath when she smelled her little brother . . . he smelled as if he had never washed before . . . but she tried her best to not make a face or flinch away. Instead, she took the puppy from his hands gently and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you," she told him. "I've always wanted to meet you."

His dark eyes stared up at her as he shuffled backward quickly. She saw the hesitation and anger in his gaze and shook her head.

"I just want us to be friends. Please?" Eden stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Goggle jerked away and grabbed her wrist in a painful, vice-like grip. Eden cried out in shock as he twisted her to the ground.

"No touch!" he wheezed in a raspy, croaking voice, pressing her harder against the ground.

Eden struggled for a moment, disregarding Fifi's angry howls at being squashed, but was only pushed again. Her brother suddenly cried out in pain and his grip on her disappeared. She sat up quickly to see Goggle racing away, holding a bloody wound on his shoulder. To her surprise, Lizard stood beside her, holding his spike strip in his hands.

"Doan' let me catch yeh 'round 'er again, hear me Goggle?" the man shouted, brandishing his weapon at the retreating mutant.

"Why'd you do that?" Eden snapped, pulling herself off the ground. "That's my brother!"

Lizard's blue eyes turned on her incredulously. "Stupid bitch! He was gonna kill you!"

"No he wouldn't!"

He shook his head and began to walk away. "I should'a let you get eaten, an' tole Jupiter I was too late," he mumbled so Eden could hear.

She strode after him, clutching Fifi tightly. "Why would he have killed me? He knows I'm his sister!"

Lizard chuckled and turned on her abruptly, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "D'ya think that matters t' any of us?" he asked, bringing his face close to her ear. "Just 'cause y' think you're under Jupiter's protection don't mean the hill-dwellers are gonna listen. An' anyway, you're not one of us. So your blood relationship don't mean shit."

Eden's face crumpled a little at his candid words and she shoved him away. "Fuck off, reptile boy," she snapped, storming away from him.

He grinned and followed, glad to have hurt her in some way. "What, y' don't like th' truth, Eden?" Lizard yelled after her. "Y' think you're hot shit, don't ya girl? Well let me tell y' somethin' bitch. Y' ain't shit out here, you're nothin' butta outsider. Food pretendin' t' be one of us. Goggle ain't never gonna like you for that reason, an' that reason alone. We should be huntin' ya like those coyotes y' shot, not kissin' yer ass just 'cause Jupiter likes you. I should be fuckin' yew right now . . ."

She turned to him, and there were tears in her eyes. Lizard wasn't expecting such a reaction, and the shock of it rendered him unable to block the slim fist that collided with his nose. He grabbed the organ with both hands as blood began gushing out of his nostrils.

"Asshole son of a bitch," Eden cried before running the rest of the way to the Test Village.

"I'm gonna kill th' bitch," Lizard snarled as he took off after her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: **__Lizard's New Job_

Lizard groaned in frustration as he turned the corner of the street only to see Jupiter's front door slamming.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he cursed, knowing he couldn't harm her while she was in his uncle's house. He took out his annoyance on a few car tires that were propped up beside one of the houses, cutting them to pieces with his spike strip.

"What do?" an angry, raspy-sounding voice cried from behind him. "What do?"

Lizard turned to see Jupiter's teenage son Metis threatening him with an axe. Metis was much taller than he, almost as tall as his older brother Pluto. The younger mutant's only deformities were a misshapen head and sparse, thin black hair. He and Ruby looked more alike than any other mutant siblings in the clan. Lizard took in all these details as he scrutinized the boy coldly, forcing himself to remember the repercussions that would be inflicted upon him for harming a son of the clan leader.

"I'd put tha' down 'fore y' get hurt," he growled.

"Why do?" the teenager shouted, motioning awkwardly towards the tires. "Mine!"

Taking the spike strip into both hands, Lizard narrowed his eyes and glared at Metis. "Get outta here, _boy_."

Metis raised the axe a little higher, not noticing Pluto come up behind him. Before the younger mutant could strike, Pluto snatched the axe from his hands. The siblings began to fight with one another, grunting and snarling like animals, while Lizard rolled his eyes and walked away. He passed Jupiter's house and glared up at Ruby's window, cursing Eden under his breath as he stalked up the street to his own home.

Kicking the door in, Lizard stomped up the stairs and threw himself down on his bed . . . a mattress on the floor covered with numerous random blankets. He tucked a filthy pillow underneath his head and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about when he had first seen Eden.

_He had been more shocked than Jupiter knew when he saw the girl, following the clan leader out into the desert. For a moment he thought she was a new slave, but she wasn't tied up or frightened. Lizard couldn't believe his eyes when Eden walked behind Jupiter towards the Test Village . . . going of her own free will. It took him no time at all to catch up to his uncle and demand an explanation._

"_Th' girl's unner my protection, got it?" Jupiter had said. "Ain't no one t' touch 'er. She's Fred's kid, an' she needs a place t' stay."_

"_Why th' fuck she gotta come out 'ere with us?" Lizard asked incredulously. _

_Jupiter grinned. "Bitch killed some fuckin' woman that thieved 'er money. Out there . . ." he waved out towards the road ". . . out there y' gotta have money fer food an' supplies, hell, y' gotta pay even fer yer house an' every thing else we get fer free."_

_Lizard took in this information with a scowl and a shake of the head. "So? We kill th' ones that thieve from us! Th' fuck does i' matter?"_

"'_Cause out there, y' get th' authorities called if y' murder, stupid. An' Fred tole me that 'fore he could get out t' the girl's house t' help 'er get rid of th' bodies, someone had already called 'em 'cause they heard th' gunshots."_

"_I thought y' said she just killed a woman?"_

"_Th' woman an' 'er man. They were friends with this 'un 'ere . . ." Jupiter flicked his head back towards the girl ". . . an' stayin' at 'er house. But they stole 'er money an' she shot 'em both. So Fred wants us t' take 'er 'til it's all figgered out."_

"_We cain' fuck 'er?" Lizard asked with a menacing smirk._

"_Yore gonna leave 'er alone or I'll wring yer neck myself, Lizard!"_

Lizard grimaced at the memory and began cursing Eden again. "Wish th' cops'd got th' bitch . . ." he murmured. "Next time I see 'er I'm gonna wring _her _neck."

The front door slammed below, making him jump in shock.

"Lizard get yer filthy ass down 'ere _now_!" Jupiter thundered from downstairs.

Lizard leapt up angrily and stormed down into the living room, shoving a female dummy holding a tray of fake cookies onto the floor as he walked through the kitchen. Jupiter stood in the middle of the room, his face red with rage.

"Th' fuck's th' matter with yeh, _boy_?" he shouted.

"Whadd'ya mean?" Lizard shouted back. "I ain't done shit!"

"Fuckin' with Eden an' attackin' Metis?"

"I ain't fuckin' with that bitch, Jupe! An' Metis came at me first!"

"Eden says y' attacked her an' Goggle."

"Fuck that lyin' whore! Goggle was gonna kill 'er!" Lizard's fists clenched as he glared at Jupiter.

Jupiter's eyes narrowed. "Y' sure?"

"O' course I'm sure! I wouldn't-a fucked wi' Goggle iffen 'e hadn't been!"

"Anything happens t' Eden, Lizard, an' Fred ain't gonna send nothin' our way no more. What're we gonna do then, huh? Eat fuckin' coyotes?"

Lizard scowled. "What's that gotta do wi' me?"

"Yer gonna take care of 'er, that's what. Wherever th' lil' bitch goes, yer gonna follow. Y' make sure she stays alive or else yer gonna deal wi' me. Got it?"

"Fuck that, Jupe! Jes' make 'er stay in th' house wit' you an' Big Mama."

Jupiter shook his head. "Ain't gonna happen. Eden ain't gonna listen t' me if I tell 'er that anyway. So you're gonna protect her. Or else. An' don't fuck with Metis' shit. Yer getting' 'im some new tires tomorrow."

With one last glaring look at his nephew, Jupiter strode out the door. Lizard stared after him, grinding his deformed teeth together angrily.


End file.
